Gligar13vids gets held back, grounded and forced to play well-received games and gets sent to Challenge Island
Transcript Gligar13vids: "YankieDude5000 is such a dumb stupid headed idiot loser." YankieDude5000: "Hey! Who said those nasty things about me?!" Roobear: "It was Gligar13vids!" Laura: "It was Gligar13vids!" Floppy: "Oh!" Mimi: "Gligar13vids!" Patty Rabbit: "You." Bobby Bear: "Are." Fanny Fox: "In." Suzie Squirrel: "Very." Danny Dog: "Big." Roxie Raccoon: "Trouble." YankieDude5000: "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Gligar13vids, how dare you say those mean things about me?! You're not supposed to do that at all! That's it, your going to kindergarten! You're off the bus!" Shimajirō: "Gligar13vids ate all of the cookies and drank all of the milk!" Ms. Shikako: "Gligar13vids did what?! Thanks for telling me this." Gligar13Vids' dad: "That's because you got held back to preschool. You're even worse than Irate Gamer and Game Dude! The guests will arrive in about 35 minutes." minutes later Gligar13Vids: (hearing a knock on the door) "Who could it be?" Gligar13Vids' dad: "It's the visitors." visitors appear in Gligar13vids' room Gligar13Vids' dad: "They're here to speak with you." Igor: "My name is Igor the Mii! I am very appalled with your review on one of the best Mario Kart games out there! Apparently, no Mario Kart game is bad!" Sophie: "I'm Sophie the Otter, Igor's best friend. Why would you give a great racing game a bad score and a bad name?! You skated on thin ice too much and now you're sinking below cold water!" Peanut Otter: "Hello, I am Peanut Otter. I cannot believe that you ruined my Super Mario memories with your latest review! What's next? Are you going to ruin my Bucky Spacebeaver memories?" Baby Butter Otter: "Me Butter. Mawio good, not bawd!" (Translation: "Me Butter. Mario good, not bad!") Jelly Otter: "My name's Jelly Otter. Popular video games aren't terrible, they're great! Good thing your account's gone!" JaegersYes KaijusNo: "I'm JaegersYes KaijusNo. You should start playing well-received games and watch well-received shows and movies." Kirby: "Poyo Poyo! Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo!" (Translation: "I'm Kirby! Pay attention to my game series and not bad ones!") Mametchi: "My name is Mametchi. An inventor Tamagotchi, I hope you start being a Tamagotchi collector." Memetchi: "I am Memetchi, a stylist Tamagotchi. I agree with Mametchi, and I got you Tamagotchi: Party On!, a CD of Tamagotchi for the PC, a Game Boy with a Tamagotchi cartridge, and your future wedding should not be themed after Call of Duty, Gears of War, Halo, etc." Kuchipatchi: "Kuchipatchi here. I will never throw a Call of Duty-themed party with you." KuroMametchi: "I am KuroMametchi. If I see you in the Tamagotchi Planet and/or getting café latte near me, I will kick you so that you go down your chimney." Wii Fit Trainer: "I am the Wii Fit Trainer. I hope that you start playing my game series. Just sitting around on the computer all day is not healthy." Ash Ketchum: "We brought you well-received E-rated games as a punishment, including Mario Kart 8, Kirby Triple Deluxe, Pokemon X and Y, , Just Dance 2014, and more!" Gligar13vids: "HEY! GET THOSE NASTY VIDEO GAMES OUT OF MY ROOM!" Brock: "No! You keep them in your room because you made a poor review out of Mario Kart 8 and you will play that game and the other games we brought you for the rest of your life!" Igor: "Anyways, let's start playing these E-rated games! Starting with Mario Kart 8." (20 Minutes Later) Gligar13Vids: "Boo! This game sucks!" Justdancingsamuel: "Now we will play Just Dance 2014!" Gligar13vids: "NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Sophie: "Too bad, you will be forced to play it anyway." Igor: "While you guys play Just Dance 2014, I will pick up Gligar13Vids' T-rated and M-rated games to sell them on GameStop!" -Igor Picked Up Gligar13Vids's T-Rated and M-rated Games and went to gamestop to sell them- (cut to GameStop) Igor: "I wanna sell these." Store Clerk: "OK. I will restock these 5 games and give you 100$ on return." (cut back to Gligar13Vids' house) Igor: "Done. I sold them." Gligar13Vids: "F*** YOU IGOR!!!!" Igor: "How dare you say the F-word against me?! THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA CALL SONIC!!!!!" Igor: phone "Hello Sonic, Gligar13Vids has just said the F-word aganist me. Please come here the quickest you can." Igor: "He should arrive in 1-5 Minutes---" Sonic: "I'm here! My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and you must play my games instead of T-rated and M-rated games!!!" Gligar13Vids: "NO!" (x10) (20 Minutes Later) Igor: "Now Gligar13Vids, you will be forced to play Tomodachi Life!" Gligar13vids: "No way, you should all curdle and die!" Igor: "Who cares? You are still going to get forced into playing it." Gligar13vids: "NO! I HATE TOMODACHI LIFE!" Igor: "Stop arguing and play it. Now I'm already irritated with you!" Gligar13vids: (scoffs) "Whatever." (20 minutes later) Brock: "Gligar13vids, now that you played those well-received video games, it's time to go to the airport." Misty: "Get in the car now, Gligar13vids." Gligar13vids: "Ash Ketchum, where am I going?" Ash Ketchum: "You're going to Challenge Island for your punishment." they arrived at the airport Ticket Master: "How may I help you?" Ash Ketchum: "I would like to have one ticket to Challenge Island for Gligar13vids because he got held back to preschool." hours and 41 minutes later Gligar13vids: "Why did I get sent to Challenge Island for a punishment?" Woman on P.A: "Welcome to Challenge Island, Japan. The area is extremely safer. No parking allowed." Later (Gligar13vids is soon surrounded by Shimajirō and his gang) Gligar13vids: "Oh no. Someone help me" Category:Gligar13Vids Gets Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1